1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse recycling separation and collection system for garbage, trash, and the like, and more particularly to a system for mechanically picking up and dumping separated materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past few years, a number of trash pickup trucks and containers have been developed which permit pickup of trash by a trash truck operated by one person. For example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,903 I disclose such an apparatus and a container especially designed to facilitate the lifting of the container and the dumping of its contents. Similar apparatus has been disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,210; 4,726,726; 4,543,028; 4,722,658; and 4,669,940. In more recent years, many communities have begun to require separation of garbage and trash into several groups, for example, cans, bottles, and paper. Such materials are required to be carried to curbside in separate containers and manually dumped into trash trucks having separate compartments for each type of separated material. The purpose is to be able to reclaim a large portion of such materials to thus minimize the trash disposal problem as well as to conserve national resources. To comply with these requirements, truck manufacturers have provided multiple compartment trucks. However, each separate container must be picked up and dumped by hand into the appropriate section of the truck. One example is the General Engines Company, Inc. of Thorofare, N.J. that provides a multi-compartmented dump truck body which can be unloaded in a manner such that each compartment is dumped separately.
There is no known system in which the collection and dumping of the materials from a divided container into separate compartments on the truck can be accomplished mechanically. Known collection systems require two or more persons to expedite pickup. Furthermore, the householder has the problem of keeping several separate containers in the home and delivering the same to several outdoor containers. This is, of course, an inconvenience, requires time and labor, and discourages recycling. Thus, there is a need for a mechanized pickup system which will reduce the labor and costs of separating and collecting materials for convenience and encouragement of recycling.